


Mangekyou Menace

by Autumn_Wind



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Good Akatsuki (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Wind/pseuds/Autumn_Wind
Summary: Obito Uchiha uses many years to find himself After the trauma of being held captive by Madara-even though Kakashi, Rin and Minato are perfectly Well Obito decides against returning back home to Konoha, making everyone continue to believe that he is deadAlong the Way Obito makes many friends, and become a fearfull shinobi known as 'menace' and he also makes sure that the Akatsuki dosn't turn into the horrifying organisation Madara wished it would become-but in Konoha his teamates are beginning to figure out the truth(Obito x Rin) (Kakashi x Hanare) (Minato x Kushina) (Itachi x izumi) (konan x Yahiko) (Nagato x OC)





	1. Chapter 1

Warning there will be a lot of OC's in this story Normal POV- "I don't even Care anymore" Said a young boy sitting up against a three, the boy was 14 years old, had raven Black hair , and a single obsidian eye. he had been held Captive a whole year and was more than broken now that he was finaly free, even though he had friends and loved ones in his village he did not wanna return. At least. Not yet. But he wasn't gonna obey the plans That man had planned out for him. It was raining hard and the boy had No shelter to flee to, so he just sat under a Big three in hopes that it could bring just the slighest shelter to him, and it did, but just at little bit, but unfortunally the boy was already soaked. But not only was the Weather against him, he had No money and therefor No food, the last few weeks he had been living off what he could find in the forest, but he was starving for a Real meal. Things could simply not get worse, then suddenly the boy heard a Big BANG and a flashing light "great...lighting" Said the boy sarcasticly, but as he Said before he just didn't Care anymore. He just pressed his body more against the Big three Hoping that sleep would soon Consume him, but it didn't, he couldn't Fall asleep, he couldn't find a good position, but the worst was that his right arm wouldn't stop hurting. And it hurt a lot. Another lightning. This time the boy flinched. that was much closer than the last one. Suddenly he heard a scream come from not too far away and out of instinct he ran towards what or who had screamed. Even though his arm hurt he ran, thinking that it May have been bandits that had attacked someone. He made to where he asumed the scream had Cmd from but Saw No one 'was it my emagination or have they left already?' The boy thought "H-Hello?" He heard a weak and winpering Voice come from only a couple of meters away. He went over there and looked up at the three the voice vane from "Hello" he Said. There was movement, and suddenly a young Girl jumped Down and stood in front of him, he could clealy see she was crying even with all the rain "hm?" She Said when she noticed the boy staring "who are you?" The boy asked "I'm-" before she could finish Another lightnng struck, and the Girl sunk to the Ground trying not to scream. The Girl had spiky bround hair in a hight ponytail that reached just below her shoulders. She hair that wasn't in the ponytail was tugged behind her ears while some strands of her was in her face. And she had sunset orange eyes The boy didn't know what to do, the old him would have hugged her and tried to Help anyway he could, but he wasn't like that anymore, so he just sat on the Ground beside her and pattet her a bit on the shoulder "so you're afrid of lightning" it wasn't a question more like a statement "Yeah...," she Said embarresed "What are you even doing out Here?" The boy asked "i live here" at that he was confused "Well not right Here but in the Wild" now it made more sense but he didn't really have more to say other than "i see.." "So who are you?" asked the Girl suddenly "I'll tell If you tell me ego you are first" he didn't like this everyone was supposed to think he was dead! Should he really tell her..? "My name us Akane Kantorou, i'm 14 years old!" She Said "i'm...ummm.." the boy hesiatet he really couldn't figure out If he should tell her, what If the was the kind of person that could never keep her mouth shut "c'mon" she Said but it didn't Sound like she was impationt the boy sighed and gave up. After all he didn't Care, right? "My name is Obito"


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV-

"My name is Obito" he Said defaetet "Well it's Nice to- AHHHH" Another lightning "-meet you" she finishen wimpering,

"Obito?"

"Hm?"

"Will you please Stay with till the storm ends?"

Obito was shocked that just came out of the blue, lucky for Obito it looked like the storm was about to end so he Said "Yeah sure..." "Thank you" she Said

The storm had ended and Obito thought he should be on his Way but first there was something he needed to ask

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"...are you all alone out Here?"

Akane looked Down but she didn't look sad "Yeah i'm alone. I never knew my father and i heard my mother left me, but i don't really know her either. I have lived on an orphsnage my intere life. But it burned Down a couple of years ago"

'Oh No is she gonna tell me her intere lige story' Obito thought i terror

"But i won't bother you with my life story" Akane Said witch almost made Obito sigh in releaf

Obito POV-

I really didn't understand. I feel so broken so Why am i like this, it's been a long time since i actually have had any human contact. The last human contact i had was with...Madara..

Then Akane asked me something that shocked me even more than my own behaveior

"Do you wanna travel together?"

"W-what?!" WHY DID I STUTTER

"You are a traveler right?"

"Ehhhhh...i Guess you could say that"

I Guess i could be called that, but it's more like i'm running away. Not from people..but from my past.

I was actually starting to wonder if it would ve Nice to han a companion. No i can't think like that! I don't want to drag other people into my mess

"Akane...i'm a bit of a troublemaker, i don't want to drag you into my mess" i Said still with a stoic face "don't you worry Obi" she Said

...obi?!?!

"You don't know that Well yet but i know how to handle truoble" she Said with a Big grin that would my old to shame.

"Ok fine!" I Said without really thinking. Shit .

"Yes!!" She threw her hands into the air celebrating

"Thank you so much obi! I Can Call you obi right" she Said, and for just a split second i felt a bit happy.

(2 days later)

"Obiiiiii!!!" Akane called we had camped by a small river. It had been my job to get food witch i did 2 fish and some berries and it was Akanes job to prepere the food. She was cslling me to let me know that it was ready.

She had cooked the fish over the fire we made with my firestyle jutsu, and Akane Said that the beries was for Desert.

So we ate and it actually tastet good, and a couple of days ago a sat begging for some good food and now i Got it.

"I was thinking we should maybe do some shinobi work" Akane implied, at the moment we were Talking about the fact that we had No money.

I had told her i used to be a shinobi but didn't say from what village "i don't know" i Said

"Hm? Why not?"

"What would you do?"

I would Help silly!"

"...how?..."

She gave me a confused look as If asking herself 'is he serious?' "You know i'm a shinobi too" she suddenly Said with the same look on her face. I was a bit shocked but didn't show it, just like i didn't show any other emotions. "Really i didn't know that" i Said stating the fact she never told me "what village are you from?" I asked "kusagakure" she answered (kusagakure = hidden grass village)

"Then where is your headband?" I asked "where is yours?" She shot back a me "toúche" i Said and dropped the subject

Suddenly Akane began asking me questions i really didn't wanna answer "c'mon obi, tell me about yourself your village and your friends" when she Said Thank i just couldn't Help but think about Kakashi, minato-sensei, Kushina-nii and...Rin. There is No doubt in my heart that i miss them all dearly. And i wish i could return and get someone to fix me so i wouldn't be as broken, but i Can't, they all think i'm dead, and If people find out Madara trained me i'm afraid of their reaction. Would the hate? Would they think i'm evil?

And Akane too. Could we be called friends?

And If she were to find out the truth...

Akane POV-

"Obiiii!!! Hello!" I yelled "Huh what?" Finally he snappet out of it "you zoned out" i stated "oh" he just Said. There are so many things i wonder about Obito, his village, hus Family, his village. And most If all, what happened to him?

His eye look dead, half his face is filled with scars, hd is missing a eye, and he NEVER smiles, acually i don't think i have seen Obito show any emotion at all, and it scares me a bit. Don't get me wrong i'm not scared of him, i'm scared of what he has been trough.

"Well Goodnight obi" i Said and laid Down on the soft grass turbine my back to Obito. The last thing i though before i fell asleep was 'i really hope i Can Help him'

Rin POV-

I was sitting on my bed crying Holding a picture frame tight in my hands, it had been over a year and i sometimes still couldn't sleep by the thought of how our team used to be, back when Obito was still a part of it. His death was the toughest thing i EVER had to go through, watching him crushed under those rocks coughing up blood and there was nothing me and Kakashi could do.

I always wonder 'If i had Been stronger, If i hadn't been captured by those hidden rock shinobi, would Obito still be alive?'

I really wanted to visit Minato-sensei right now, i needed some comfort and he was always good at Giving it, but it was late, almost midnight, so i just layed Down on my bed still Holding the picture of our team, and i cried myself to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV-

The next Day i went to visit minato-sensei luckyly he was home, witch was almost rare now that he was the hokage, at that though i almost cried again

"It's gonna be okay i really belive so Rin" Said Minato-sensei while hugging me "Obito would be sad to see you like this" "mmmhmmm" of course i knew it was true but Obito was my best friend, i never imagened a lige without him.

"Rin..If there is anything i Can do to Help at all just let me know" Said minato sensei. He was always so kind and understanding "Thank you" was all i could say before crying again

Obito POV-

I had been up all Night keeping watch, After all because of my hashirama cells o don't really need that much sleep.

"Obi?" I heard from below and jumped down from the three i was sitting in "what were you doing up there?" Akane asked me "keeping watch" i replied, at that she Got a worried look on her face "all..Night?" She asked slowly

"Yeah"

"Obi you idiot! You need rest"

"Ehm actually i don't really need that much rest"

"Everyone needs rest!"

"Not me"

"YES"

We had a little argument about that of course i couldn't tell her about my hashirama cells so i lost the argument and had to promise that If there is need for at watch-out we will take turns

(A few hours later"

"Obito we really need to find a job to get money"

Said Akane while walking beside me

"Okay i see where you're getting at but what job?"

I asked and prayed that she didn't say anything stupid "Bounty hunting! That pays Well"

My prayer was not heard

Bounty hunting

"No" i simply Said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Akane"

"But Why not?"

"Obito"

I stopped walking, i could do shinobi stuff like jutsus and stuff, and it's not like i can't move anymore its just...everytime i do it my body and especisly my right arm hurt.

"Akane listen" i startet but was interruptet when shuriken came our Way, i jumped away with ease, but then 3 men came walking out of the bushes "just great" i heard Akane Mutter sarcasticly, "Well would you look at that" Said one of the men, he had blond hair put back in a low but long ponytail his eyes were green. The second man looked like a clond of the first one but had different clothes and his hair was Said in a mowhawk. The third man was completele bold with Black eyes. My Guess is that they are rouge Ninja.

Before i could think anything else the mowhawk guy ran at us and pulled out a katana that was strappet around his back. I really didn't wanna fight, because og my arm. But i Guess it can't be helped, i made the hand sighns and fired a firewall jutsu at him, it seems like this guy was a Windstyle uset and a idiot, so he fired Wind back and there firewall witch only my the fire stronger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAYOKO!!!" Yelled the ponytail guy. The man now knoen as Hayoko was burned very badly, After such an injuri, it would be wise to retreat, but they are stupid so the 2 other guys at at us, the bold man threw kunai and the ponytail guy threw shuriken. seems Akane is very good st dodging since she had No problem. But because of my arm i needed to rely on my sharingan. Infortunaly the men Saw my sharingang and emidialy fresked out

"an uchiha" "i'm not fighting an uchiha are you crazy" they Said then they picket up the other guy and retreatet

Me and Akane just..stood there, i just stood because Why not i wasn't really shocked at it all..i was angry at myself for revealing my identify "you-you're-" Akane startet and since et seemed like she had trouble Talking i finishen "an uchiha" as always i showed no emotion while saying that, course at that moment i simply had none. "Konohagakure" she Said now "yes" it was quiet very quiet, i bet she is pretty angry at me,

"Why is it you felt like you couldn't tell me Obito?"

I sighed and then Said "it's not like that, i would really love to just forget the name 'uchiha'" i Said this time i showed disgust "what do you mean?" She asked

"My clan hatet me because i developet my sharingang very late, and i was also very Clumsy, really anything a uchiha shouldn't be i was. I was the outcast. The Black sheep"


	4. Chapter 4

Akane POV-

I was shocked i really was, Obito was a uchiha and he hatet it "also-" he continued "you're the only one that knows i'm alive"

"HUH?! What do you mean?!" I yelled a little to loud because Obito begsn rubbing his ears as If they hurt

"When i was 13 and still a konoha shinobi i Got in a very bad accident and then...i became a dead person to the World. Everyone in my village even my friends still think i'm dead"

Yeah i see Why he Kept his name a secret, he didn't know If i would tell anyone if i knew.

"Don't worry obi, i won't tell anyone about it" i Said honestly and gave him a Big grin.

Is your condotion because of the accident" i asked

And without looking confused or anything he Said "condition???"

"Yeah you know the pain in your arm, your scars...the fact that you NEVER show emotion"

"Yeah"

After he Said that he just began walking again

Minato POV-

I was sitting at my desk, with mountains of paperwork in front of me and If that wasn't enough Gai was asking a S-class mission witch i of course refused to give him but still he wouldn't stop, i heard his long long speech for what seemed like hours before he finally left. But it was very late and i promised kushina that i would make dinner tonight, kushina had been feeling ill lately so she is currently at the hospital, i truly hope nothing is wrong.

I packed up my stuff, and went home

I decided to make homemade ramen since kushina loved it.

I was making the noodle dough, when i heard the door open and close "Welcome home" i called to her from the kitchen "what did the doctor say?" I asked "ummm you see..." she hasitatet witch made me worry, but then i heard her giggle, was she messing with me or something "Minato we're having a baby!" She Said happyly. I nearly dropped the Bowl, i slowly Walked out to the Living room where kushina was standig "a baby?" I asked i couldn't belive it me a father

"MmHmmm i'm gonna be a mother! You know!"

"And i'm really gonna be a father!"

"I'm gonna be a mother!!"

"Wow imagne that i'm gonna be a father!"

Kushina then jumped at giving a Big hug, and of course i hugged her back, but i was also worried, Kushina was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki her pregnancy wasn't gonna be easy.

(A week later)

I deciden to arange a team 7 meet up, witch i hadn't done since i became hokage, but even so Rin and Kakashi is still very dear to me, and i wanted to tell them i was gonna be a father. Acually i wanted to tell the intere village, the intere World even, i was just so overjoyed. But only a sellect few could know.

"What did you wanna meet for Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as formal as ever "i'll tell you when you stop calling me that, you must adress me as you always do" i Said with a smile "Allright Minato-sensei" kakashi Said in a almost defeatet voice witch made me chuckle "is there a ceartain reason we should meet up?" Rin asked "Oh Ehm yes! Only a sellect few Can know about this but i think you land in the catagory that Can" ininhaled a Big breath and Saw that they were writing exitet to know what it was "Kushina and I are having a baby!" I exlaimed. Kakashi looked like he was in pure shock while Rin was overjoyed "how far are you?" She asked with Stars in her eyes "3 weeks"

"Uhh ehmmm C-congrats" Said Kakashi i noticed a tiny little blush on his face. "Have you picked any names yet" Rin asked "No not yet, we don't even know If it's a boy or a Girl"-

That Day was just Kakashi and Rin asking questions it was all so great, for that Day it felt like nothing was wrong, but still, i still wished Obito could have been Here. I bet he would be more than exitet

Obito POV-

I never planned that Akane should know this much about me, After all i know this Can not last, a Day will come and it will be soon that we have to part Ways

"So how are we gonna get money?"

Akane asked "Why do we need money that much i mean we are not starving are we?" I Said a bit iretatet "it's not just food..but our clothes" she Said. At that i looked at what exacly she was wearing.

A violet kimono shirt, with No sleeves and a long sleevet fishnet underneath, Brown shorts that reached just above her knees, and normal Ninja sandals, they were all worn and the ribbon she used to tie up her hair was destoyed during our fight with the other Ninja. If you could even Call it a fight. And i was just wearing my destroyed pants under my cloak i took from madaras cave.

"Yeah we need some New clothes"


	5. Chapter 5

Akane and Obito had been walking for at while and then finally made it to a villige.

Obito was a bit hesitant to go in the village, After all there was so many people, and Obito didn't like it.

"Hey look!" Akane Said while tugging on Obito's sleeve and pointing at a store named 'Jen No o misse' that looked to be a clothe shop

They walked inside and was greeted by a elderly woman, a bit chubby with her long gray hair in a brand over her shoulder "what Can i do for you?" She asked with a Big smile "we need New clothes" Obito statet in a cold tone, but the old woman didn't Seem to notice, or she just ignored it "by the Way my name is Jen. What might yours be?" The elderly woman now known as Jen asked. Obito was looking at some pants having his back turned to them, by whipped his head to them when Akane Said "oh, my name is Akane, and that's my friend..Shin!"

'You have Got to be kidding me..but i Guess i kinda do need a New identidy...but still' Obito thought not too amused.

They used some time at the little shop and finally Got some New clothes.

Obito had gotten some Black Ninja sandals, Black slaggy pants, a Dark purple T-shirt, a open Black kimono shirt, a green long scarf, and a Black cloak with a hoodie.

Akane Got some New sandals that was blue, long Brown pants and a closed kimono shirt that was Dark blue. She also Got a cloak, like obito's

"So Shall we go Shin!" Akane Said in a Reading voice "Hmp" was all he Said and then startet walking, Akane quickly caught up to him and statet "it's getting late we should find a place to stay"

"We don't have any money"

"Oh...Well then let's find a job tomorow"

They decided to set up a Camp not long from the village.

(Next Day)

Akane and Obito had been walking around the towm for hours, and couldn't find a job. The next stop was a book store, but Akane quickly lost focus and went to look a the books "Shin look" she Said and held up a book...a Bingo book

"Seriously" Obito thought but before he could say anything she had already bought the book, and was out of the store.

Obito quickly followed After and the began walking back to their Camp.

(At the Camp)

"You know it's really weird being given a New name just like that" Said Obito

"Hehe don't worry, I'll only Call you Shin when there are other people around. Okay obi?"

"Yeah Yeah.."

"After all you don't want people to know your alive, witch i don't really understand. But i trust you have your reasons"

"Yeah...."

Obito's POV-

This might Sound weird but i really miss my old self, i hate being like this, not being anke to smile, laugh or even show emotions.

I wish things could go back to the Way they were. The times where i would always Pick a fight with kakashi, loose, get scolded by Rin a get tips from sensei.

I wonder how they are doing

Kakashi POV-

Today had Been one of the better days, i had talked a bit with sensei about Kushina's pregnancy, i was supposed to watch over her all the time, but sensei was home at Night so i could get some sleep.

Yeah right. I havn't been sleeping Well lately.

I was on my Way home right now, and i knew i was gonna have to be Real quiet. Not long ago i had Met a Girl around my age, named Hanare, she had been lost so i took her to Konoha, not long After we found out just what kind of life she was Living, and offered that she could become a Konoha shinobi. She agreed. She didn't have anywhere to Stay so i offered she could Stay with me till we figured something out. I must admit it was kinda Nice to have someone around, After Obito died the team kinda fell apart, me, sensei and rin still meet up once in a while and Rin is still one of my closest friends, but she just crumbeled After Obito died, she is trying to put on a brave face, but out of all in the village i think she misses him the most


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later)

Normal POV-

"Okay...that should give us 14000 yen" Said Akane while Obito was Holding Down 2 men and 1 woman, with his chain.

He had aventually agreed to Akanes plan on becomeing a Bounty Hunter, and he must admit, she was a very skilles fighter.

Akane mostly used taijutsu that could rival might gai. But she also used waterjutsu.

(Some hours later)

They had just handed the rouge Ninja they cought over so they could get their money. 7000 to Obito 7000 to Akane.

Obito POV-

I Gotta admit i wish i could Stay with Akane, she is my closest friend at the moment. But i knew that very soon i would have to say goodbye. I had just uncovered some secrets from Madara that was not good, If i Stay with her i'm afraid she will get hurt.

I had made an agreement with myself, 2 months left, i will only allow myself that remaining time with her.

I know i can't tell her Why I'll be leaving, but she will be so sad...

Akane POV

I had noticed Obito had been ackting weird, and i'm not stupid, even from the first couple of days i figured out that it would be a very Short time me and Obito would spend together.

Now it's only a matter of time before he leaves. I don't know what he has been trough but i know it was hard..

We were walking towards the nearest hotel in complete silence.

"I'm really happy i Got to meet you obi" i suddenly saud cathing myself off guard and it also seems like i cought Obito off guard i the Short while we spent together Obito had learned to show just a bit of emotions til shock and irritation. "Likewise" he Said After a Short while, and to know he was at least a little happy to have Met me made very happy.

(2 months later)

Obito POV-

Today was the Day, we had just finishen a job and had gotten our money 2500 yen for each of us.

"Akane..." i startet i wanted to say a Real goodbye but i just didn't know what to say

"You're leaving aren't you?" That defenetly cought me off guard how did she know "how did you know?" I asked

"I'm not stupid. I knew from the very first Day that it would only be a Short time" she sounded like she was about to cry.

Suddenly she hugged me. Tight.

We were good friend but had never hugged, the last time i was hugged by someone was When i was still in Konha. I couldn't Help it, i hugged her back.

We stood there for what seemed like and eternity, then she slowly pulled away and took me by the shoulders looking me straight in the eyes "just Stay safe okay?!"

I nodded

Now her tears were falling, "by then" she sobbed

I hated to leave her like this, but staying would be dangerous "I'll miss you" i Said and then leaped away

Now Obito is back to being alone, what Challenges will he incounter

And what is the secret that forced him to leave Akane?  
———


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later)

Normal POV-

The rain was pouring Down outside, not surprising though this was the hidden rain village After all.

Obito was now 20 years old, he had had a feeling on what Madara was planning and he had decided to stop it. About 1 year After Obito and Akane parted Ways Obito joined the still very New Akatsuki, he knew Madara wanted a rinnegan, the rinnegan Nagato Uzumaki possesed, the Akatsuki had grown very much, it was not just a group to protect the Hidden rain from war, the Akatsuki's goal was now to protect the intere World from war. it was hard and they had lost comrades, that also being one of Obito's closest friends Joshua Nikota, he had been murdered by a man in a mask that called himself 'Savage'

And a savage is just what he is.

Obito POV-

"Obito!!!" Yahiko called and i knew it meant work, it always did, because of my strength and intellegt, i became second in comand of the Akatsuki. But i Guess it also have something to do with Nagato and Konan not wanna being in comand in any kind of Way. I was kinda anoyed at being called right now, i was having a Nice relaxing time eating Dango with my friend Aiko.

I Barged into Yahikos little Office that could hardly store all the paperwork, he was sitting a his desk looking totaly lost "what is it?!" I asked still anoyed "Help me please" he Said in a begging voice "do you mean with paperwork?" I asked already knowing the answer, After all everyone knew Yahiko hated paperwork "yes" he Said and i came with my usual reply when this kinda thing happened "nope"  
———  
After me and Akane partet Ways i decided to just keep on traveling, i evantualy made it to the rain village where i by chance Met Nagato, konan and Yahiko 3 kids the same age as me (A/N i think they are the same age) but the thing that made me Stay close was Nagato's eyes. They were Rinnegan, the eyes Madara was After, of rather, the eyes savage was after.

That was the reason i acually left Akane, the Day i left Madaras Cave i was in a hurry and because that Madara was old i didn't kill him, big mistake, seems that Madara still had enough strengt to find Another aprentice. Savage. Savage chose to follow Madaras plan, but the eye of the Moon plan isn't his only goal, his other goal is to make my life horrible. Savage idolices Madara more than anyone else and hates me for betraying Madara. I had Met him when i was doing a solo mission while Bounty hunting with Akane, she had been sick that Day so i did the job alone. On my Way back however i Met savage,we had a battle that i won and he promised that it was not over, because of his strengt i feared for Akanes safety and decided to give savage No reason to attack her by cutting my Bonds with her.

It was hard but it had to be done.

After Akane i now had Another person to think of, i could name a whole list

-Kakashi  
-Rin  
-Minato-sensei  
-Kushina-nii  
-Asuma  
-Kurenai  
-Iruka  
-Itachi  
And now  
-Akane.

There are a lot more than the people i just listet but these are just ond ones pupping up in my head.

After i joined the Akatsuki i made a lot of friends and my depression started to slowly fade away, and i began thinking more and more about If i should let my friends in konoha know i'm alive, but i always came to a 'no'

With savage going After me and the people in my life i can't risk it. The only reason i aren't scared that the people in Akatsuki will be targeted is that everyone her is Pro, and Can defend themselfes against him, even though, Savage has already taken lifes of Akatsuki members.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi POV-

I'm an anbu, a High level assasin...that's what i'm good at. However i'm not very good at...  
Babysitting

Naruto is a very hyper kid, Minato sensei and kushina was havne a date Night , and i was in charge of taking Care of their 4 year old hyper ball.  
——  
"C'mon C'mon...Argh!" I tried helplesly to cath him but for 4 year old he sure could run fast, i had run directly into a chair when naruto decided to go under the dinner table.

I really wish Hanare was here, we began dating when we were 18 in other words we have been dating 2 years and she official moved in with me, but she is on a mission right now, so i decided to Call my secret weapon.

Rin POV-

I couldn't Help but laugh when Kakashi had called saying he needed help i didn't think it would be this bad, Naruto was running around as hyper as ever, while Kakashi sat in the middle of the Living room looking oh so defeatet.

"Naruto" i called when he Saw me he lit up "RIN-NII" he ran to me and gave me at Big hug, "have you been a bad boy" i asked and he just School his head No, i found it funny that he didn't even know he did something wrong, he was so innocent.

(2 hours later)

I slumpet in the cought next to kakashi After we had cleaned up After Narutos little rampage, but luckyly he had also worn himself out and was sleeping tight right now "i don't understand how you do it" Kakashi suddenly Said "Yeah i don't either" witch was the truth, i just did most things out of instincts

Suddenly Kakashi just began laughing, "what?" I asked trying to get in on it "oh just imagen, If i was brought to my knees by naruto i wonder how Obito would have been doing"

Somewhere in the rain village Obito sneezed

Over the years we were now able to talk about Obito without Breaking Down emotionally "that would have been really bad" i Said laughing, then i Saw what the time was "oh Well. I better get home" i Said starting to pack my things.

On my Way home i couldn't Help but think about what kakashi had Said, true Obito would have it hard, but..i'm sure hd would have loved Naruto..

Obito POV-

"Nii-San...Nii-San" i was woken up by a little firma voice, "Yeah Emi?" I asked still half asleep "i had a nightmare, Can i please sleep with you?" She asked and at that i was completely Awake, my eyes became clear and now i could clearly see her White Beach wave curly hair and her violet eyes filled with tears, i knew Well enough that i shouldn't ask her what the nightmare was about. I Got out of bed Got a blanket and a pillow and give it to her signaling for her to go in bed, she went to my bed and made herself comfortable, in a matter of minutes she was asleep, i slowly took my own pillow and blanket placing them on my nearby cough the place i would be for the rest og the Night.

Emi's Real name is actually Emilia, Emi is just her nickname. She is an orphan from the rain village i took in when i Met her, you could say i'm actually more her sensei than anything else, and she is acually not the only one i am teaching, i am also teaching a boy named Hibiki.

5 years ago i you told me i would be teaching two 10 year old kids i would have thought you were crazy, but i am, and it's not bad.

(Next morning)

I gently shook Emi to wake her up "it's tome to wake up Emi" i Said gently, she was a light sleeper so it wasn't that hard "good morning!" She Said Full of energy, "you remember you have training with Konan today right?" I asked, i'm not the only ond training them, they have a lot of people Jelling them with training, today Emi is gonna train with Konan and Hiniki is gonna train with one of my friends named Katsu.

"Yeah i know" Emi Said and Got out of bed, luckyly she had beought her clothes to my room the Day before "go to the barhroom and get ready" i told her, she nooded and went to the bathroom with her stuff, i had gotten ready before i wolf her up, so i went over the the bathroom door and Said "Emi I'll be going now" i could her a faint "okay!" From the other side of the door.

Because i'm second in comand i also havd to do paperwork but not near as much as Yahiko. The paperwork mostly consists of Bills and letters of plea to come Help villages and such.

"Obito?" It was the 2 in the afternoon and i had been doing paperwork ALL DAY, my friend Naya just came in my Office. "Hey Naya what's up?" I asked, i was glad to Kay the paperwork aside for a while "Not much, you?"

"Yeah same Here"

Me and Naya is the same age and pretty good friends, plus, she is ny best friends girlfriend.

She has red Beach wave hair to her and red eyes

"Obiiiiii!!!!!!" Speak of the devil

My best friend barged into my Office, Brown hair pulled back in a very tiny ponytail but still have lots of hair in his face, but the thing that stood out most was his White eyes without pupils

That's right i'm uchiha and my best friend is hyuga


	9. Chapter 9

Normal POV-

"Yahiko want's to disgus something" Aiko Said signaling for Obito and Naya to follow him.  
—  
They soon made it to a little room the Akatsuki often made for desgusions, in reality it was a plain boring room was a bunch of worn out garden chairs.

"Do you know what this is about Obito?" Naya asked "i do but i'm not telling" Obito Said with a smirk

They walked inside and it seemed like everyone that was supposed to there was there. Yahiko stood in the front of the room and Obito quickly went up and stood next to him.

Then Yahiko began speaking "i love my home and my village, but to be honest our base is small. Too small for all the members of our still growing group. So me and the other leaders has decided to move the Akatsuki out of the Rain village"

There was a lot of mumbling and talk between the members that were present. Yahiko continued "you also know that not everyone in the Akatsuki is suited for all this rain and cold weather. We have found what looks to be an abandoned hideout near the border between the fire country and the waterfall village"

A hand shot up from a member, his name was Kenoko "exeuse me. But won't being that close to a shinobi village interfere with our work?"

"Good question, but No. The hideout is just far enough away that it won't interefere. Also the hideout is in the middle of a think forest" it was Obito who answered that.

"Is the hideout in waterfall therotory?" Another member asked, again Obito answered "the hideout lays in the firecountry, at that location and around, it's neutral. So we will not be ablogatet to Help either of the villages unless we see Fit"

That seemed to do it there were No other questions.

"We will move in about three weeks time" Yahiko Said and them dismissed everyone "oh Wait Obito, Aiko Can you Stay a moment please" Yahiko Said just before they went out the door "Yeah..." Obito Said and closed the door.

"This dosn't have anything to do with the moving, but i though now that i had you Here might as Well" Yahiko Said with a sheepish smile "are we in trouble, whatever it was it wasn't me!" Aiko Said emidially expecting the worst, Yahiko and Obito gave him a 'you idiot' looking face.

"Ehmmm No! I want you to go and collect some data on savage" Yahiko Said Obito understood emidially while Aiko "how?"

"Just any Way you Can, just be carefull alright"

They both nodded "leave as soon as you are ready"

Obito POV-

"So where exacly are we going" Aiko asked, "to the grass village" i called back over my shoulder. It was pouring Down and even though we were used to it it was driving us mad. "Why are we going to the grass?" He asked After a little while, all i could say was "there might be someone that Can Help"

'That is If she dosn't hate me too much'

Rin POV-

"Rin do think you Can Help her?" My covorker Nadine asked me, we had gotten a little Girl in with a broken arm. Nadine mostly did surguries not these kinds of things so i Said "yes of course"

I helped the little Girl inside the room where i would be threating her.

"Hello sweetheart, what is your name?" I asked while i put my hair into a ponytail "Hi..my name is Octavia" she Said "Wow that's a very pretty name, now Octavia how did this happen? I gestured to her broken arm "i feel Down from a three" i smiled at that, kids will be kids.

Before i startet i gave her some painkillers.

I poured my chakra into her arm and at first she wimpered a little bit, but soon stopped and just looked at me. "There!" I Said After a good while "it isn't completely healed, so you need to have it bandaged" i Went over to a drawer, and pulled out some bandages witch i nicely put on Octavia's before broken arm.

When she felt it didn't hurt she beamed with joy "Wow! Thank you Nii-san, it dosn't hurt more!" "Yeah cool right!" I Said and grinned.  
—-  
My shift was over, i had written a Short rapport about today, hanged my coat up and was on my Way out, when i Got out i was surprised to get greeted by Kakashi, he offered me to eat dinner with them. I was tired but not to tired to spend time at the Hatake apartment  
——  
When we Got there Hanare was making the food, seemed to be all kinds of sushi. I was surprised when i Saw Kushina and minato-sensei and Naruto "i just really wanted to talk to all of you" Kakashi Said, he and Hanare seemed kind of flusteret. He rubbed the back of his neck then took of his mask, witch he only did when he was with us. A blush was vissable on him and Hanare who slowly came over to us.

We just stood there waiting for them to say something. But instead of saying anything Hanare just showed us her hand.

On her ring finger was a   
Silver ring with small White diamonds sat around a beautyful emarald

The three of us shouted at the exacly same time: "YOUR'RE ENGAGED?!?!"


End file.
